


Danny's First Halloween

by RedxRobin



Series: Timkon Future AU [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, tim and conner have a clone son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tim and Conner take their cloned son Danny out for his first Halloween.





	Danny's First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> One of two Timkon Halloween fics. This one set in the future where they raise a clone kid. Backstory explained in the fic. Hope you enjoy.

Tim was pretty excited for Halloween. True that was every year, he has gone to a lot of costume parties in his teens and early adulthood, continuing to struggle finding a new and inventive costume each year. But this year was special. This year was his first as a father.  
Tim had tried to clone his now husband Conner when he tragically died, almost losing his own mind in the process. He couldn’t bear to live without him. At one point, he used his own DNA to synch with Conner’s, not long before he shut the whole thing down. Unknown to him, the DNA synched successfully, and the clone who aged to around 9 in real time in stasis finally emerged from the lab. He eventually found his way to Tim and Conner, who named him Daniel (or Danny) and the rest is history. Tim nor Conner thought they’d be fathers this young. They were only in their late 20’s, and passed their 3 year wedding anniversary, and now a proud family. All three living on a farm in Smallville opposite the Kent's. Just a place for peace and raising a family. Danny was enamored with superheroes, always begging his dads to take him to the Batcave, the Hall of Justice or even The Flash Museum. He wanted to be like his dad’s, which Tim showed obvious doubts given the number of people he’s lost in this line of work. And not all of them came back. However the boy displayed the power of telekinesis by accident, reckless but can be trained. Danny has already begun training by both his parents, in hope he can fulfill his wishes.

Tim was in his and Conner’s room, putting on the boots of his Batman costume. He could’ve easily made one but opted not to raise questions with a hyper-realistic bullet-proof Batman costume and went with a more spandex approach like a cosplayer. If only Bruce could see him now, probably through an infamous bat-glare. He went for the grey bodysuit that still made him not as physically imposing as Bruce did when he wore the real-deal. The long black cape ran down past his heels, the grey spandex fitting his slim frame and not doing much to hide anything including his brief-lines underneath despite the black speedo on the outside to cover. A black bat stretched across his chest that he hoped he'd never see on himself for real. His eyes were black with eyeliner for the finishing touch. Finally he pulled the cowl over his head, adjusting before he took a look in the mirror and wanted to crack up laughing. He looked as ridiculous as when he wore a real suit. A short, incredibly fit but still kinda twinky young man was looking at him in the mirror through a very inaccurate cowl. Bruce would probably question every life decision he ever made.

“Hubba hubba” came the voice of his handsome husband “Someone packed the kryptonite cause I. am. weak”. Conner came walking into the room with his very tight Superman costume. Hair slicked save for a curl at the front, blue suit clinging to every muscle, big red briefs trying their best to hide what’s underneath and the flowing red cape behind him. Conner hates capes, but Tim thought this time he looked amazing.  
“Yeah, you sure know how to turn on the bat signal” replied Tim lowering his voice and going in for a messy kiss.  
“Don’t get too excited Batman” said Conner with a wink “I need to join you on patrol for candy tonight”  
“True” said Tim with a sigh “I guess later then”  
“Never fear dark knight, Superman will be here to help you” replied Conner with a giggle before embracing Tim and kissing him again.  
“Uhh, daddies?” came a voice from the door. They broke away to see Danny in the cutest Robin costume that Tim made for him to resemble his first Robin costume (Tim forbid him being pantsless in public), though Danny was struggling with his cape. Danny has not started school yet so he has no friends to go with so hence the matching costumes.

“Aw honey, sorry I should’ve helped you with the cape” said Tim rushing over and kneeling down to help attach the cloth. Danny looked at his father’s cowl and giggled.  
“What is it kiddo?”  
“You just look funny daddy” replied Danny with a big grin “Like grandpa” he put his pointed fingers on his head to imitate bat ears. Conner snickered in the background, remembering fondly when Danny first saw Bruce in costume, he wouldn’t stop playing with his cape or his ears. Right on queue, Danny put his small hands on Tim’s cowl and move up and down them, occasionally pulling them apart. Tim finished attaching Danny’s cape to his costume.  
“Where’s daddy?” asked Tim playfully, prompting Danny to push the cowl up over Tim’s face “There he is!” Tim pulled Danny into a hug that the gleeful 9 year old reciprocated.  
“Thank you daddy!” said Danny pulling out with a big smile. He ran over to hug Conner, who was always happy to, before running over to the tall mirror. He swished the cape around (with sound effects) before remembering his telekinesis and blowing wind over his cape. He put his hands on his hips and pulled a pose, which made Tim hiccup which indicates he was close to crying.  
“We gotta get pics” said Conner and Tim rushed out of the room to get his camera “Come on champ, let’s go meet daddy with the camera” Danny eagerly rushed over to his father’s hand and walked down the hallway. Along the way, Danny summoned his wooden “bo-staff” to him from his room.

“Ok boys, I got it on self-timer” said Tim as they reached the living room. All three hurried over to the wall and posed heroically. Then another with Tim and Conner in a side-ways embrace, followed by one with a kiss. Krypto even joined for a couple.   
“Wait until Bruce and Clark see these” said Conner looking at the pics before telling Danny to pose by himself as he took more pics.  
“Not like I haven’t seen them suck each other’s faces off before” replied Tim with a snicker. Once they were done, Tim packed the camera away deciding the fake utility belt could probably only hold his phone, as well as Conner’s. Danny grabbed his jack-o-lantern candy bag and the three Wayne-Kent’s headed for the door to ransack the Smallville population of it’s candy.


End file.
